A user oriented high field (270 MHz) nmr facility for obtaining proton spectra on small sample sizes (less than 5 mg) will be put in place to serve the research programs of the major user groups in the area of synthetic organic chemistry directed towards biologically active substances (RKB, SAG, ASK, RHS), cis-platinum and cyclophosphamide antitumor agents (RFB), stereochemistry of elimination reactions (WHS), mechanistic chemistry (JAK), and nucleic acid chemistry (DHT). The availability of high field proton spectra on a routine basis will very considerably expedite the characterization of materials prepared as part of several research projects, and therefore, should substantially accelerate progress in these primary research programs.